A flat image display device of this type includes a flat display panel housed in a thin casing. A circuit board for driving the flat display panel is arranged on the side of the rear surface of the flat display panel (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-317919).
As an example, in a television receiver with a liquid crystal display (LCD), a liquid crystal display panel 4 and a circuit board 6 are arranged between a front cabinet 1 and a back cabinet 2 as shown in FIG. 11. The circuit board 6 is provided with a television broadcast receiver circuit and the like mounted thereon for causing an image to be displayed on the liquid crystal display panel 4. As shown in FIG. 10, the liquid crystal display panel 4 is attached to the front cabinet 1 by using two metal arms 91, 91. The circuit board 6 is fixedly attached by using a plurality of screws 8 to the rear surface of a metal frame 9 fixed to the two metal arms 91, 91.
In this television receiver, a ground pattern (not shown) on the circuit board 6 is connected to the metal frame 9, and the metal frame 9 is connected to a metal plate 41 arranged on the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel 4. This establishes electrical connection of the ground pattern on the circuit board 6 with the metal plate 41 of the liquid crystal display panel 4 whereby the ground pattern on the circuit board 6 contacts a ground potential area constituted by the metal plate 41. As a result, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is maintained.
The conventionally employed television receiver shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 uses the metal frame 9 and the two metal arms 91, 91, resulting in the increase in weight and in number of parts. Further, the removal of burrs generated in the process of forming the metal frame 9 results in cost increase. To solve these problems, the metal frame 9 may be replaced by a resin frame, however, this causes difficulty in maintaining EMC.